Eyes of the deepest purple
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: 'Sienna Young. Once a beautiful young lady, now a scarred up piece of trash' Sienna wanted to die the day she heard her 'boyfriend' talking to his father about her scars. She was in a terrible accident when her father died and had to go live with wolfies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I unfortunatly do not have the privalige to own the Twilight saga, that remains with the wonderful Stephanie Meyer :( I wish I had the brain to come up with Twilight... I own nothing but the plot, Sienna, Josh and Hannah Hale, and Donnovan Hale( Jaz's bro)**

**Pics on profile to find out what Sienna looks like :)**

**So, this story will mainly be in Sienna's POV so bare with me. Well, happy reading :)**

* * *

My name is Sienna Young. I have an older sister named Emily who I haven't seen since I was 15. I have come to live at the Quileute rez with my new foster parents, Josh and Hannah Hale. (A/N: yeah... they are desendants of Jasper's brother...teehee) The thing is, I don't know if I'm ready. I'm 17 and ten months ago I saw my daddy get murdered. My mom, Lisa, died when I was 14 from breast cancer, and my Dad was murdered by a true werewolf- not those rez dudes, but the children of the moon dudes- I was attacked as well but I didn't die. I was only left with scars covering 70% of my body. The reason I didn't change is because when I was 16 I got bitten by a vampie and almost got changed. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen found me and Jasper sucked _almost_ all the venom out. I now have a special power- okay, maybe like three. I can tamper with the elements, I have that calmy thinger that Jaz has, and I can read minds- I can turn mine off though, Haha Edward!

As of right now I am on a bus that is taking me to Forks, Washington. I'll be living in La Push and going to the high school there. I laughed to myself. I no longer hid my scars, I showed as many of them off as I could, because they are part of who I am now. I suppose I should say that my Mom and Dad weren't my real parents. I was adopted the day I was born because my real parents didn't want me. Joe and Karrin Connor's were my Mom and Daddy to me though.

My fingers traced the scars running up my left arm. I sighed and looked out the window. The trees rushed past and I knew that we were close to Forks. Yay, only a few minutes till I meet my new parents. Not! I looked over at the lady next to me.

_.God! Last night was amazing! eeek I had no idea his bod was that hot!_

Gah! I hate when I do that. Oh, looks like we are here. I walked off and grabbed my bags. I looked around and saw the two people I was looking for.

'Ahh, you must be Sienna. My name is Hannah and this is my husband Josh. I hope you like staying with us.' The beautiful woman said, shaking my hand.

'So, Sienna, we thought we might warn you. We have a son named Jared, he's a year older than you and his friends spend a lot of time at our house, and if any of them stare I give you full permission to smack them.' Josh told me. I nodded and we walked to their car. (A/N: HAHAHA Jared is related to a bloodsucker!)

'Tell me, any boyfriends?' Hannah asked. I laughed.

'Nope, he broke up with me after the accident. Told me that he couldn't risk his reputation on a freak.' I told her, I saw the sadness wash over her eyes.

'Oh honey, that's terrible.' She said, patting my knee. I knew my scars were bad, but I thanked God that the bastard didn't touch my face. My deep purple eyes glittered with tears.

'Yeah, but I think you should know that I don't hide my scars, I show them off. My motto is 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and i've stuck by that from day one.' I told them. Hannah nodded like she was proud of me.

* * *

'So, this is our humble home. I hope you like it.' Josh said as we walked into the house. It was adorable.

'Mom, is that you?' I heard a male voice call.

'Yes, Jared honey it is. We have someone we would like you to meet.' Hannah called.

'Hey, Hannah, don't say my last name please.' I asked her. She nodded.

'Who did you want me to meet?' The male- obviously Jared asked.

'This is Sienna. She's your new sister and I want you to protect her with your life.' Hannah said. I rolled my eyes and noticed him staring at my scars. I glared at him. I knew my purple eyes made it scarrier than it used to be. I started laughing, extremely hard.

'Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare.' He said.

'That's okay. If you want to know, just ask, alright.' I told him, he nodded.

'So what happened?' He asked. I knew he was a shifter, i could tell by his smell.

'I'll tell you later.' I told him.

'Jared, honey?' A female voice called.

'Oh, Sienna, I want you to meet my girlfriend Kim.' Jared said, taking my hand and dragging me into the living room.

'Kimmie, this is Sienna. She's my new baby sister.' Jared said and I rolled my eyes.

'Do I look like a baby?' I asked him, irratated.

'No, deffinetly not. So, Kim and I were just about to head over to Sam's place. Wanna come meet the pa-gang?' Jared asked. I heard him catch himself on 'pack'.

'Sure, I would love to come.' I told him. I was unusually good with people. That came with my powers too. So five minutes later we were in Jared's truck and driving to Sam's place. We got there and Jared got out, Kim stayed with me because Jared wanted to make sure everyone was decent. I faintly heard him say, 'Hey guys, my new sister is with Kim and myself. And she's pretty scarred up, so don't stare, or her glare will burn a hole through you.' I started to snigger. Kim gave me a weird look and I told her that I hadn't heard someone say 'make sure they're decent' in like 6 years.

'Okay guys, you can come in. Oh, and Sam's fiancee' Emily, don't stare, it makes Sam mad.' Jared told me. I glared at him. I don't think anyone could get anymore scarred than me.

We walked into the house and everyone stopped talking. I saw a few people starring and I gave them my glare.

'Well, Sienna, this is Sam, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, and Paul.' Jared said. The one named Embry was staring at me. I decided to tap into his mind.

_Holy shit! I just imprinted on Jared's new sister!_

I laughed to myself.

'Hey, you want to meet Emily?' Jared asked.

'Sure, lead the way.' I told him. He led me to the kitchen.

'Emily, this is-' He was cut off though, becuase she turned around and I gasped, while she said,

'I know who this is Jared, I was just wondering what the hell my baby sister did to deserve those scars.' Emily said. I looked at her and smiled. She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

'Where the Hell have you been, Sienna Lynn Young?' She asked, squeezing me. I hugged her back and felt the tears coming.

'I'm confused.' I heard Seth whisper to Jared. I laughed and let Emily go.

'I'm Emily's sister.' I told him. He still looked confused, so i decided to give him a better explanation.

'My mom and dad had SEX after they had Emily and they had ME, but they didn't want me because they were too young- no pun intended- and I was put up for adoption. Get it now.' I told him.

'No.' He said simply. I groaned and sent him purple daggers.

'Gah! You're right Jared, those things are scary.' Seth said. I laughed and Emily looked confused.

'Are they contacts?' She asked.

'No, they are _all natural_.' I told her.

'Well, when you were fifteen your eyes were brown. Explain that one.' Emily said, crossing her arms.

'Vampires.' I said, looking everyone of them in the eye.

'What are you talking about? There's no such thing as vampires.' Sam said. I glared at him too.

'Don't play stupid with me Sam Uley. I know that you are the alpha of your pack. I know that I am 1/18 vampire, and I know that my dad wasn't killed my a bear.' I told him.

'How do you know all this?' He asked. I pointed to my neck.

'This. I was almost changed, but my forever savior Jasper saved me from the Hell that he went through.' I told them.

'Okay, how did you get those scars?' Sam asked.

'Well, Samuel. I guess I'll have to tell you my story.' I told him.

* * *

A/N: So, love it hate it? This girl wants to know soo, review... please...

Grr... The document manager is being a whore!

**Toodles c(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: even though I have no reviews as I am writing this, I am bored and will continue to write. Again: I do not own Twilight. Only Sienna, Josh, Hannah, and Donnovan :)**

**Enjoy reading, my**__**Embry Call lovers..**

_'Well Samuel, I guess I will have to tell you my story.'_

'I have known of werewolves and vampires since I was 14, and my mother was on her death bed. She told me all about them and then she died.

'Everything was going great until I turned 15 and went to the makah rez to find my birth parents. I met Emily and became good friends with her. I stayed there until my 16th birhday. On that day I was at a gas station in Seattle when a vampire ambushed me. I was bitten but, the wonderful Alice Cullen was, of course, on a shopping trip and her and Jasper found me and saved my life.

'Jasper sucked the venom out and they took me back to their house with them. Carlisle got me healthy and we discovered that some of the venom had already flowed into my blood stream and I had special powers like the vampies. So, when I was healthy I went back to my dad and we led a normall life. Until the accident.

'It was a warm evening and my dad and myself we sitting on the portch, playing chess. I was cheating of course by reading his mind and seeing what moves he would make, when we heard a howl. I looked up to see this beast standing on two legs. My dad growled and turned into a wolf. They fought but he killed my father. He came after me, not knowing I wasn't fully human and tried to change me. I used my mind reading skills to find out he was a child of the moon. He got frusterated when he learned he couldn't change me and started to claw and bite me. He left when the moon came out and I was able to pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I called the police and they sent an ambulence and took care of me. I was in the hospital for 6 months before I could leave.

'I went to school and everyone was staring. Then, my wonderful boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend, broke up with me in the caf. stating that I was too ugly to be worthy of his love. For two months I managed to hide from social services but they found me and here I am today.' I finished my story and saw everyone was speechless. Emily was crying on Sam's shoulder and Kim had tears in her eyes.

It was silent for 10 minutes before someone had the guts to talk.

'So, what can you do, besides read minds?' Jake asked. I laughed and turned the focet on. I started to make a ball with the water and started twirling it in the air. I put it back into the sink where it deflated down the drain.

'Holy Hell.' He whispered. I laughed at him. everyone else seemed to break out of the spell.

'Oh, god! Sienna, I had no idea honey.' Emily whispered, her voice laced with tears.

'Yeah, well it's over now.' I said. Just then, more people walked in. I groaned. I was not going to tell my life again.

'Oh, Sienna. This is Leah, Collin, Brady, and Jon. Guys, this is Sienna Young.' Jared said. I looked at them. The girl, Leah was gorgeous, but I could tell by her espression that something pained her.

'Holy shit! SIENNA!' Leah screamed. Then I remembered. Cousin Leah, my best friend.

'Leah. I missed you.' I told her. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

'What the hell happened to you?' She asked.

'Long story. You'll find out later.' I told her.

'Oh, wow. I'm gonna be late. I gotta go to the Cullen's or Nessie will murder me.' Jake said, getting up to leave.

'Hey, can I come. I havent seen them in a while?' I asked. He nodded at the same time Jared yelled 'NO!'

'Relax, they wont hurt me.' I told him, getting up and leaving with Jacob.

We walked into the Cullen's house and the only one in the living room was Alice.

'Oh, Jake, who's this?' She asked. I laughed.

'What, two yearsto long to remember me Alice?' I asked her. She gasped and ran over to me and hugged me.

'Sienna! I missed you so much. What happened to you?' She asked, looking at my scars.

'Goddamn werewolf.' I told her. She glared at Jacob.

'Not that kind. The kind the volturi hate.' Jacob said, venom in his voice at the mention of the volturi.

'Hey Alice, Jake. Who's this?' Emmett asked, walking in from outside. Realisation dawned on him. 'CeeCee!' He yelled, pulling me into a hug.

'Oh, god! I still have human bones, Emmett.' I gasped. He was crushing me.

'Oh, Sorry. Hey Jaz, guess who's here!' He yelled up the stairs.

'Who?' He asked, coming down. Then the world went black.

**A/N: BAHAHA Cliffy... what's going on? Find out soon. **

**TOODLES :)**


End file.
